Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display device for reducing a frame scanning delay.
Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device displays images by controlling a light transmittance using liquid crystals which change transmittance of light according to a voltage applied to the liquid crystal. A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying images and a backlight unit providing light to the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes liquid crystal cells corresponding to each pixel. Each of the liquid crystal cells alters light transmittance in accordance with an electric field applied to the liquid crystal cells, and transmits light provided from the backlight unit to display an image.
Each of the liquid crystal cells is applied a predetermined voltage in order to alter light transmittance corresponding to an image to be displayed. A predetermined time is required for rearrangement of liquid crystals in order to have a desired transmittance by applying a voltage to each liquid crystal cells. The time required to rearrange the liquid crystal is referred as to a charging time. A backlight unit provides light to liquid crystal cells after the charging time of the liquid crystal cells is elapsed.
A time between a charging start time of the first pixel row and a charging start time of the last pixel row when pixel rows are scanned sequentially is a standard charging time of liquid crystal panel. Thus, a time required to prepare for displaying an image is same to a standard charging time of the liquid crystals. In a conventional liquid display device, the standard charging time of liquid crystal is long and the backlight unit can only provide light during a limited time, so that a brightness of a display is reduced.
When displaying a 3D image, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are alternatingly displayed on a display device. As a result, it is impossible to guarantee enough time to charge the liquid crystal when the standard charging time is too long. Thus, it is inevitable to reduce a vertical resolution of a display by half to secure a charging time of the liquid crystal cells.